Detectives
by tastyboots
Summary: Dean and Castiel get kidnapped on a case. Based on a scene from an episode of Castle ; Gen or Pre-slash Dean/Castiel ; Drabble ; WARNING: Torture


Dean Winchester hates flash grenades.

They're in a stairwell when the flash bang drops from above, so there's nowhere to hide. Their attackers knock them out while they're still blind and when they wake up, they're both tied to chairs in an abandoned warehouse who knows where. Dean spots three guards in his line of sight, and he assumes that their boss is here somewhere. There is nothing in their vicinity except a trough of water, and that can only spell trouble.

Dean glances to his right to check on his partner, who looks fine except for the fresh bruise on his forehead. Castiel seems to be checking him out as well, and Dean flashes him a quick smile that he hopes is at least a tiny bit reassuring.

"Boys, boys, boys…"

Dean turns away from Cas and puts his game face on. As creepy as Alistair (and if that isn't the worst cover ID Dean has ever heard, he doesn't know what is) looked in his mug shot, he is so much creepier in person, and the thick mobster accent only accentuates this.

"I have a great respect for those in your profession," Alistair whines, "No, really. I'm very…" Alistair squeezes one of Castiel's restrained arms, "Very impressed that the two of you managed to find my hotel room. Now," he drops to crouch in front of them and nods at the thugs standing behind them, "I want you to tell me everything the cops know."

The thugs walk around Dean and Castiel's chairs and begin pouring bags of ice into the water trough.

"If you tell me now, professional to professional, I'll put a bullet through your brain. If not…" Alistair glances at the ice water behind him, "You'll spend the rest of your lives begging me to."

Dean looks over at Castiel, and Castiel looks over at Dean, and there are so many things that Dean wishes right this moment, and he knows that none of them will probably ever come true now, and he knows what he has to do.

Dean breaks his eyes away from his partner's, "Nah."

"We'll take option B," Cas says.

Alistair stands from his crouch and sighs, "Pity. I think we'll start with you then."

The thugs grab Cas and drag him over to the water, and Dean struggles in his chair.

Alistair leans down and strokes Dean's cheek, "I think we might need a leash for this one."

One of the guards slips a dog's choke collar around Dean's neck, while the other thugs push Cas's head into the trough. Cas sputters as they pull his head up from the water and his torturer pauses, waiting for him to speak.

Cas coughs and says, "It's a little hot in here, do you mind?"

Dean cringes as they plunge Castiel's face back in the icy water.

Alistair tsks at Cas, "The smartass act always comes before the begging. Believe me, that ice water will hurt like hell when it hits his lungs."

They pull up Castiel's head again, but don't give him time to catch his breath before they shove him back in. Cas starts screaming underwater and Dean struggles against his bonds until the thug behind him yanks at the choke collar around his neck.

~.~.~.~

"Dammit!" Gabe says, "It's password protested."

"We need that number to figure out where they took Dean and Castiel," Jo says.

"Move," Sam says, pushing Gabe's chair away from the computer and kneeling in his place. Sam's fingers fly across the keys and in no time at all he says, "Got it."

Jo pulls out her cell phone and calls the captain back at the station. Gabriel stares at Sam in wonder.

"Why on earth did you ever become a cop?"

"Later," Sam says as they hightail their way out of there.

~.~.~.~

Cas wheezes and coughs horribly when they jerk him out and just before they dunk him again Dean yells, "Wait!"

Castiel sucks in as much air as he can, "Don't tell these assholes anything."

"I can't," Dean shakes his head and Alistair smiles and moves in closer, "I can't watch this anymore. I'm sorry." Dean faces Alistair, "The cops know, they know everything, okay. They know all about… me and your mom."

Alistair drops the smile and Cas laughs. Alistair turns to the thug holding Cas.

"Shoot him in the knee caps."

"No!" Dean yells, "Cas!"

They push Cas to the ground and the man standing over him cocks his gun and Dean struggles so hard that he breaks the chair he's tied to and there's a gun shot and Dean screams and-

And the man standing over Cas falls to the ground dead. There are more shots and the other thugs start going down, and it's only then that Dean realizes that they're being rescued, that Cas is okay.

Dean and Cas meet eyes and Cas, still coughing and shivering, gives Dean a small smile to let him know that he's gonna be okay. They stay put until all of Alistair's lackeys are either dead or in custody. Sam and Jo come and untie them and as soon as Dean's arms are free from the broken chair, he wraps his brother in a hug. Alistair's unconscious body (apparently Gabe tackled him and punched his lights out) gets lugged out to an ambulance. The EMTs cover Cas in blankets and give Dean an ice pack for the bruises around his neck and arms.

Dean chuckles at Cas's blanket-covered form and Cas says, "Not bad for a rookie, huh?"

Dean throws an arm around his partner's shoulders, "Not bad at all."


End file.
